


Sleep Seeker

by Spoon888



Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fluff, M/M, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron had changed the fourteen digit pass code needed to gain entry into his private quarters six times in just the last week alone. Despite this, Starscream was still breaking in and climbing into berth with him.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719604
Comments: 37
Kudos: 283





	Sleep Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> For @LuxorZombie on Twitter. 
> 
> I was going to write this a bit like that scene from the movie 'Step Brothers' but realised Starscream probably wouldn't survive Megatron's reaction so you get fluff instead of humour this time.

There were worse problems to have, Megatron reasoned to himself, laying back and listening to the staggered beeps of numbers being entered into the control panel for his door. At least all his unconscious Second wanted to do was recharge in his berth. Not that such a thing could really be considered acceptable behaviour for his lieutenant. 

Megatron sighed and unshuttered aching optics as he heard the door slide open. There was a pause before heels _click-clacked_ across his flooring, dawdling and uneven as Starscream's defragmenting processor zigzagged him about the room aimlessly. 

"Starscream," Megatron called, beckoning him, his vocaliser hoarse and dry from sleep. 

The footsteps closed in. Megatron turned his helm to watch Starscream reach his berth-side and start adjusting the pillows fussily, plumping them up, rearranging them to his liking. His expression was vacant and glazed. 

Megatron knuckled at his optics and forced himself to stay awake. He couldn't drift off in the company of his Second. As thoroughly disconcerting as Starscream's late night wanderings were, waking to find him still in the berth with him the next morning was doubly so. And potentially life threatening. Starscream had used more inventive materials than berth sheets to strangle someone before. 

Megatron pillowed his helm with an arm folded behind it and waited until Starscream was satisfied enough to draw back the covers and climb in. 

Megatron inched away, ensuring there was space enough for two mechs between them. The breadth of Starscream's wings was great and the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally roll on top of one and wake the seeker up. 

"My throne needs polishing," Starscream told him, which was utter nonsense - typical of Starscream's usual sleep-talking. 

"You don't have a throne," Megatron said anyway, unsure why he was even bothering. 

"I have several," Starscream insisted with all the confidence and care for truth of a mech trapped between the two realities of wakefulness and dreaming. 

Megatron wondered what the inside of his head looked like at times like these - the uninhibited fantasies of his ambitious, hedonistic Second. Megatron had yet to hear to any muttered gloating about his defeat and demise from the sleeping seeker, but he couldn't for the life of him contemplate what _else_ could be occupying a mech like Starscream's dreams. 

Starscream rolled and took half the covers with him, exposing Megatron's side to the chill of the night. Megatron scowled, taking that as his cue to perform his nightly ritual of shifting the bothersome invader.

"Don't touch my stuff," Starscream mumbled against a pillow. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Megatron circled the berth and bent to ease his arms under Starscream's sleep-heavy frame. 

The first time he had done this -months ago now, though it seemed like such a short time had passed- he had been furious and indignant and sure of a plot. He'd kicked Starscream bodily out of his berth and quickly been drawn into a three am screaming match with the deranged seeker accusing him of kidnapping. The second, third, and forth times hadn't been a great improvement on that. 

Somewhere along the way he'd simply grown to weary to continue with the same loud song and dance, and without bothering to wake him started hauling Starscream out of his berth and dumping him out in the corridor. 

Even he was unsure what it was that was continually compelling him to trek all the way across the base to Starscream's own quarters, just to lay the seeker in a berth he never seemed to want to stay in. 

They never spoke of it- the sleep-walking, nor the mysterious circumstances that led to Starscream waking back up in his own berth, warm and tucked in. Megatron wondered if he ever remembered anything of his night time wandering. Perhaps waking in his own berth had even led Starscream into believing he'd kicked the habit. 

Megatron was content enough with that. It saved him from any repercussions that could come of Starscream thinking him ...soft. 

He lay Starscream down in his own berth, watching him roll away from his arms to spread out on his front. 

"Try and stay put for a few hours, won't you?" Megatron told him, knowing it was futile.

Starscream mumbled something completely incoherent, a wing twitching violently. Megatron stopped himself short from reaching out to settle it. His fingers curled into a fist and he stepped back, clearing his vocaliser. 

"Goodnight, Starscream." 

"Hmmm..." He heard through the pillow. 

Megatron left him, trudging out of his quarters and back to his own cooling Starscream-scented sheets. 

He changed the code for the door yet again -a simple habit to save face now- and looked around at his sparse furniture, wondering if any of it could be utilised as a barricade. He settled into his berth and dismissed that idea as pointless anyway. The covers stirred and Starscream's scent rose from them. 

He had barely shuttered his optics when the soft _beep-beep-beeps_ of the door code being entered met his audials again. He smirked against the pillow as the door swept open, and a mumbling Starscream walked back in. 

He flipped the covers back to make a space for his visitor. 

Yes, there were far worse problems to have had than this. 


End file.
